Picnic
by Junior Mints
Summary: Buttercup never really cared for picnics, she'd really stay home and watch T.V. or play a couple of video games. That is until Boomer came along and invited her to a picnic. Enjoy as these two go through the struggles of a simple 'date'.
1. The Beginning

"I don't see why you wanted to do this so badly, it's pretty lame." Buttercup observed her surroundings of the ordinary Townsville Park, kids were playing simple games like tag or hide'n'go seek, friends were tossing around Frisbees or lounging on the grass, and couples were having romantic stroll with one another.

"Oh come it'll be fun." Boomer said as he turned around to fully see what she was wearing, a blush appears when he looked though. She was wearing a green and yellow striped crop-top/tank-top that showed off her flat stomach and large breast. Denim short shorts that fully exposed her long creamy legs and a pair of green ankle converse.

He may have been a simple outfit but it actually looked like she put effort into the outfit, considering she's always wearing skinny jeans and oversized hoodies.

Now you're probably curious as to why they're at the park, just let me explain.

"The park?" Buttercup questioned, she was currently sitting on her bed with her laptop that had a paused episode of Fairy Tail on it. It was the middle of summer and all her friends either had plans or were on family trips so this is all she could do.

"Y-yeah, it's supposed to b-be a little nicer out tomorrow s-so I thought it might be g-good to go out and e-enjoy it." The person she was currently speaking to was none other than Boomer Jojo, the Ruff's decided to dial down the stealing and bad doing and start going to high school, out of the three of them though Boomer is the one that got the closest to the girls.

"Eh, I don't really want to. I'd rather stay home and watch T.V., but if you ask Bubbles or Blossom I'm sure they'll go with you."

"B-but I want to go with you, it won't be that bad, and afterwards I'll take you to go get some ice cream."

"…"

"Buttercup?"

"Meet me at the park at 2:00 on the dot and if you're not there I'll leave." And with that said Buttercup hung up.

"YES!"

"Shut up Boomer!"

"S-sorry."

"There's an open spot under that shady tree over there." Buttercup pointed out, Boomer nodded in response he then began floating along with Buttercup. They both floated over there, careful not to hit anyone.

"So what have you been up to this summer?" Boomer questioned to break the quiet.

"Well, Mitch is in Mississippi visiting his aunt who's in the hospital, Elmer is in Washington DC having a family trip, and Amber and Mary-Ann are both traveling across Europe this summer up until school starts. So I haven't done all that much without my friends, I'll I've been doing is watching T.V. And playing video games."

"Wow, so I guess it kinda a blessing in disguise that I invited you out here to actually do something." Boomer laughed hoping to have Buttercup join but she merely smiled, and Boomer was happy enough with that.

Once they approached the tree Boomer laid down the brown and orange plaid blanket and Buttercup set down the brown wicker basket she brought. You see, Boomer isn't exactly the best chef so he had texted Buttercup asking if she wouldn't mind making it.

"So what'd you make?" Boomer questioned as he dug into the basket.

"Oh you know normal picnic food, sandwiches, fruit, water, etc." Buttercup for some reason was blushing and pulling at the nearby grass.

"Normal picnic food!? Buttercup this all looks amazing! You cut up a bunch of fruit and mixed it together, the sandwiches look like ones you find in a food magazine, _and_ it looks like the bread is homemade!" Boomer was staring at all the food in awe.

"D-don't make such a big fuss. I had time on my hands so I decided 'why not'" Buttercup grabbed a sandwich, unwrapped the serein wrap and began eating. Boomer soon followed, they sat quietly eating their sandwiches, occasionally grabbing a piece of fruit.

_Come on Boomer! You have to at least try to talk to her!_

"Hey Boom?" Boomer was taken aback slightly that she had tried to talk to him first.

"Y-yeah?"

"Why did you care so much about _me_ going on a picnic with you? I'm not that special, and I'm sure Bubbles or Blossom would've happily agreed to go with you." Buttercup refused to make eye contact with him, she kept her eyes on the ground, staring intently at the plaid pattern on the blanket.

"W-well, I just wanted to hang out with you, and you are special. You're kinda like a creampuff, since there sorta hard on the outside, super sweet on the inside, and your teams name ends in puff. A-and your absolutely perfect wife material! You can cook amazingly, you're smart, witty, and not to mention you are really beautiful."

Boomer was smiling with a light pink blush, but he being the naïve blonde that he is didn't even think that Buttercup was going to react to what he said, boy was he wrong.

"L-l-let's go g-get i-ice cream n-n-now!" Buttercup stood up abruptly, you could visibly see the steam coming from her head.

_Did I make her mad or something?_ Oh poor stupid Boomer, if only you could see her completely red blushing face, and hear her loud heartbeats.

**This was originally meant for Boomercup Week Picnic but I didn't finish it yesterday, so I thought 'Why not? I need something to cure my writers block.' This story will probably only be like 3-5 chapters, but if people like it I might make it longer.**

**And I want all of you reading this to go check out ConformityisNonsense's Fandom Week! And don't forget it's Boomercup Week!**

**BYE BYE!**


	2. Ice Cream

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Boomer questioned an oddly quiet Buttercup.

"Mint chocolate chip with the little gummy bears." Buttercup responded, looking at anything but Boomer. He signed at looked back at the perky redhead who stood before the 'couple'.

"A mint chocolate ice cream with gummy bears and blue raspberry ice cream with Oreo crumbles." Boomer handed the small girly decorated menu to the server and watch as she skipped behind the corner and began making there sundaes.

Boomer placed his arms on the counter and rested his head on them looking up at Buttercup who was looking at the piece of paper stuck to the table, telling the back story of the ice cream parlor. Boomer thought she looked perfect, loose strands that fell out of her messy bun framed her face perfectly, her soft porcelain like skin look almost unreal, and her eyes, oh her eyes they were the most unique color, emerald green. He could spend hours just looking at her if he could.

"Boom?" Once Boomer sat up a beautifully made sundae was placed in front of him, along with Buttercup.

"Please enjoy your ice cream." The waitress smiled and skipped away.

"Shall we?" Boomer questioned looking at Buttercup stare at her ice cream in hunger.

"Yes we shall." Buttercup giggle, causing Boomer to Blush slightly, and began eating her sundae. Boomer grabbed the thin silver spoon and began eating his sundae as well.

"This is so good! ~" Buttercup said as she took another bite, but she accidently got a little bit on her cheek, Boomer heard a slight cough and look in the direction of the counter were the redhead waitress stood, she grabbed a napkin and pretended to wipe something off her face, she began motioning for Boomer to wipe it off Buttercup's face.

"Uh B-buttercup." Said girl looked up at Boomer, as he was about to grab a napkin to wipe her face with but before he could Buttercup grabbed her own and wiped her off her face, causing the redheaded waitress to let out a silent groan and pretend to bang her head on the counter.

"N-never mind, it's nothing." Boomer began eating his ice cream once again, trying to think of things to talk to Buttercup about.

"H-how is your ice cream BC?" Boomer questioned, Buttercup looked up at him and a smile broke out on her face.

"It's really good, here try some." Buttercup scooped up a small spoonful of ice cream that had a blue and green gummy bear mixed in it**(I had too XD)**, she held it out form Boomer to try he blushed and leaned forward and ate the ice cream off her spoon.

"I-I-It's r-really good, w-wanna try s-some of mine?" Boomer scooped up some of his ice cream and held it out to Buttercup, she smiled and leaned forward, but instead of eating the ice cream on the spoon she reached her hand out to Boomers face and wiped off a small blob of blue ice cream with her thumb and put it in her mouth.

"Y-yours is really good too." Buttercup said blushing a little, Boomer on the other hand had a completely red face. Neither one of them noticed the redheaded waitress at the counter silently cheering and jumping up and down, looks like Butters and Boom are her OTP.


	3. New Clothes

**Hey everyone…. Now before you all starts throwing pitchforks at me for being gone for like 3 months, and I'm SORRY! I just moved to a new house and I've been having some 'issues' with my friends and I've been overwhelmed with school work, so long story short I've been gone forever and I'm sorry and I'll be updating my 'Monster High' story soon and it will be a big update.**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

"Please come again!" The peppy redhead shouted as Boomer and Buttercup left the ice cream shop. Buttercup and Boomer began walking down the street when a girl with blonde hair with hot pink, purple, and dark blue streaks who was showing posters to people and telling them about something as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Hey! You two right there! Would you like to participate in a new promotion that we're offering? If you'd trade us the clothes your wearing now and let us pick out a new outfit for you no question asked you'll get it for free!" Boomer glanced at his dark blue shirt and torn up grey jeans, then glanced over at Buttercup who merely shrugged in response.

"Sure I don't see the harm in that." Boomer and Buttercup followed the girl inside, the store was fairly large with a wide variety of clothes and accessories. Some people were looking around and trying on various clothes.

"Now then ma'am you'll follow me and sir I'll have you follow my friend Alec." The girl introduced a boy with dark brown hair and silver snake bites.

"By the way I'm Amy, its super cool that I get to meet you I never thought your breast would be that large, must be hard fighting monsters with those bad boys. And of course I know that you're Buttercup of the Powerpuff girls. I just moved here a month ago so I hadn't known who you were until Alec told me all about you and your sisters, he's a really big fan of yours." Amy said as she grabbed various clothing items from racks and tables.

"Nice to meet you too, and uh thanks?" '_I think?'_ Buttercup thought.

"Now to the dressing room!"

"All done, I think you look pretty cool man." Boomer stepped out of the dressing room wearing a black and dark blue checkered shirt with a white waffle shirt underneath. Acid washed blue jeans with a black hoodie tied around the waist and a pair of black combat boots.

"Whoa, this is a killer outfit, you rock at your job man, thanks." He and Alec then did one of the weird bro hugs that all boys do.

"Let's go find your girlfriend see what she looks like." They then headed off to find Buttercup and Amy.

"You look absolutely amazing! This is probably the best I've done like ever!" Buttercup stepped out of the dressing room and looked in the mirror at herself and let out a quiet squeak. She was wearing a white V-neck shirt showing off a small amount of cleavage. A green, black, and yellow plaid mini-skirt, black and white stripped stockings and black flats that had a yellow flower on the toes.

"Wow." Buttercup and Amy looked over to see Boomer standing with Alec staring at Buttercup.

"We'll take care of your clothes and your both ok to leave." Amy smiled at them as she gave Buttercup a small squeeze and then walked away with Alec on her tail

"Y-you look amazing. Absolutely gorgeous." Buttercup blushed and began fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"You look really nice too." Buttercup said as she looked up and smiled at Boomer.

"W-well, shall we go then?"

"Yeah."

.

.

.

.

"Enjoy the rest of your date Buttercup and Boomer!"

"Amy! Don't embarrass them even more!"

"Oh shut up Alec."


End file.
